halofandomcom-20200222-history
Developer Mode
Developer Mode, or devmode, is a feature that can be turned on in Halo Custom Edition (Halo PC) if desired. It allows cheats to be used for testing of maps, which are entered through the console. Process To enable the devmode, go to your desktop, click on the 'Halo: Custom Edition' icon (or whatever you have named it), and then open the menu, and select 'copy'. Then select an empty space on your desktop and click 'paste'. Then rename it 'Halo CE devmode' or something similar. Then, right click the icon and select 'properties'. You will see the words "C:\Program Files\Microsoft Games\Halo Custom Edition\haloce.exe", with the quotations. Change this to read: "C:\Program Files\Microsoft Games\Halo Custom Edition\haloce.exe"-Screenshot -console -devmode. Cheats with # next to them, type 1 to activate or 0 to deactivate. Below are a list of basic codes: *rasterizer_stats <#> = 0 disables, 2 displays a frame rate counter along with categorized vertical and triangle counts for the scene being viewed, 4 Displays information on memory usage for the game, 5 Displays a simple frame rate counter and information such as maximum, minimum and average frame rates for the scene. *cheat_omnipotent <#> = enabling this makes any shot fired from player weapons an instant kill *cheat_all_powerups = This console command will spawn all the powerups near the player. *cheat_all_vehicles = Typing this console command in will spawn all standard vehicles near the player. *cheat_all_weapons = This console command will spawn all the weapons around the player. **cheat_bottomless_clip <#> = Enabling this command will give the player a bottomless magazine which means that the weapon will never have to be reloaded and will never experience overheating. *cheat_bump_possession <#> = Enabling this command means that every time the player bumps a character they will take control of that particular character. *cheat_deathless_player <#> = Enabling this command makes the player invulnerable to any damage, including the maximum falling damage height restrictions. *cheat_infinite_ammo <#> = Enabling this command will give the player unlimited ammunition. *cheat_medusa <#> = When this command is enabled, any enemy unit that sees the player will be instantly killed. *cheat_spawn_warthog = Typing this console command in will spawn a standard warthog near the player. *cheat_super_jump <#> = Enabling this command allows the player to jump very high, which is useful for maneuvering around a level during its construction. *cheat_teleport_to_camera = This command will teleport the player to the current camera position. *debug_objects <#> = Enabling this command will give visual representations of the game objects or models bounding radii and collision models. *debug_portals <#> = Enabling this command will draw or outline the portal definitions in the game. *debug_sound <#> = Enabling this command will give visual representations of the sounds being played and their audible radii along with labels indicating the specific sound being played to the player. *error_suppress_all <#> = The suppression of error messages is by default on, disabling the error suppression (setting the value to 0) will show errors being encountered by the game and is useful in debugging content and game problems. *game_speed <#>1-20 = This command changes the entire speed of the game. Its very useful for pausing the game or travelling around a environment quickly during level creation or debugging. *map_name name = Use this command to manually load a specific level. *debug_camera_save = saves the current player camera as the debug camera *debug_camera_load = loads the most recently saved camera location, or it loads the camera at variouse default locations if there isn't a saved camera *camera_control <#> = loads the default camera in the players biped Alldev and Devtrainer Alldev is a devmode program that works for Halo: PC and for Halo: Custom Edition multiplayer. It allows server hosts to basically cheat. Non-hosts can use the lesser cheats, but cheats such as invincibility can only be achieved by the host. Often people will host servers for the sole purpose of having fun with cheats on. In some Halo: Custom Edition custom maps, devmode is required in order to find easter eggs or in some cases, devmode will not work with certain maps Devtrainer is another devmode program which also works for Halo: CE. Instead of allowing the user to use commands on the console, it has at least eleven command codes built into it. Basic cheats such as super jump and invincibility can be switched on by a click of a button. What makes Devtrainer great is that it has a time freeze function built into it, allowing the player to stop all slow-moving projectiles, grenades, AI characters, and vehicles. It does not allow the player to freeze other players in place, unless they happen to be driving a vehicle. Alldev and Devtrainer are available for free download at selected Halo: CE websites. DEV TRAINER I had this perfect now look what you have done!! Any way usual dowload able dev trainer is at this link http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?pg=3&fid=1050 This has ablilties like Deathless player, No fall damage, Medusa, Botttomless clip, Time freeze, superjump,Damage onto you, infite grenades and i can't remeber the rest. Related Pages *Halo: Custom Edition *Halomaps.org Category:Tricks and Cheats